HolyNightmare Returns
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: a story about a pokemon who winds up in the Hoshii No Kaabii universe.obviously a Pokemon-Kirby crossover not by much,though and definitely my best story so far...well,at least the best chapter,anyway. though i did have help .rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

since i feel like i must with this one,i don't own pokemon,kirby,etc.i do own pivees and PAE

* * *

"Alright, bring her in", commanded a voice outside of...wherever she was.

It was dark. At the same time, she could feel the cloth-burlap, maybe?-around her. It made her feel a bit claustrophobic. She could feel whatever she was in being moved again, like before, but, this time, she was tilted upside down and shaken

**THUD!**

"Owww...", the creature sat up and rubbed the new good-sized bump on her head, "What was that for?"

She turned her head to see a creature, a different one from her, walk out of the room. She hadn't seen it before. Maybe it was a new species? WHAP! Something hit her forehead, hard, and sent her rolling back a bit. She took a second to curse how light she was before sitting back up to see what had hit her...A whip...Held by a really short clown? This clown had red and white face-paint, green hair, a green-striped outfit, and green shoes. He also had four sharp teeth, two on top,and two on bottom...At least,that's what she could see.

"Hitti hitti!", it screeched, brandishing the whip at her again. She dodge effortlessly.

A "hitti",huh? That's new. Either way, this was probably going to be as easy as fighting a-snap! Her thoughts were interrupted when she had to dodge again. The way that whip hit the ground...It sounded painful, and she was glad she managed to avoid it. This went on for a bit, until Hitti was too exhausted to try anymore. That's when she looked around. There were other creatures too. And she had seen none of them before.

One looked like a little wizard, in a green robe and a turquoise hat. Another looked like some kind of cat. It had a blue outfit, and was carrying an empty, green sack. It's eyes were kind of squinty too, and the skin under it's clothes was kind of golden-yellowish. The last one just looked like a blue flame with white hands. She suddenly felt self-conscious on how she must have looked. They were staring at her as much as she was staring at them...But she was more used to this sort of behavior. Who _doesn't _stare at a pivee when they first see one? Especially one like her...The pivee searched the room a bit until she found a mirror. As usual,she had pale brown-almost white-fur, yellow front paws that were no more than mere free-floating circles, black inner ears, dark blue eyes, a black ruff around her neck, light pink cheeks, and a black tail. Her fur was slightly tainted by some blood that dribbled down her forehead from getting hit earlier, but, besides that, she looked the same way she always did...To be honest, even if someone was used to pivees, they usually stared at her anyway. She was just too different.

The cat-like creature was the first to speak up. "What are you?", he demanded.

She turned around.

"I'm a pivee", she replied.

"A...kiwi?" They looked at her like she was nuts. "Not a kiwi", she corrected, "a pivee."

There was a collective "Ohhhhh" the second they finally processed that. She couldn't help laughing a bit.

"You?", she asked as politely as she could.

"I'm TAC-er, well, a TAC", he bowed a tad, prompting the pivee to do the same.

"I'm a simirror"

"Plasma wisp." She nodded, memorizing who was what, "Cool. My name's PAE, by the way"

She waited for them to introduce themselves. When they didn't, she had to ask what was wrong.

"We don't have names. There's rarely ever more than one of each demon beast here so..." Simirror muttered with a hint of sadness in her voice. No names? Well...That wasn't uncommon. Ever. But...

"What's a demon beast?", PAE asked, completely clueless. The reaction she got was surprised, at least, "A...aren't you a demon beast?" "Huh? No. I'm a pokemon!"

Before anyone could question this, a whip wrapped around her left paw,and administrated a painful shock to the pivee. Hitti had recovered.

"OWWWW! Ok, fine...! If you want to play rough then...DISCHARGE!", PAE's cheeks sparked,before letting loose neon green electricity through the whip, and, subsequently, giving Hitti a rather nasty zap. The whip slipped off her paw the second she stopped. Hitti's skin looked charred and burnt. He probably wasn't used to getting a taste of his own medicine. However, PAE had held back. He'd recover and be fine...in maybe a week, judging from the charring. Her new friends clapped, having never seen someone be able to fight against Hitti like that before. Let alone win. "Eheh...thanks!", she blushed.

After a few seconds, the clapping stopped and explanations were needed. What was a demon beast, and what was a pokemon? Once those topics were cleared up, everyone was even more confused. "Demon beasts are really common on Pop Star and other planets...But I've never heard of a pokemon before", Simirror looked at the other two, who nodded in unison.

"Well I've never heard of demon beasts before...or Pop Star for that matter...", PAE looked around, "Is this Pop Star?"

"Uh-uh. This is Holy Nightmare", replied Plasma Wisp, "But there's connections to Pop Star...Hey, if you're not from Pop Star, and you weren't created here, where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth", she described her own planet to see if anyone here had heard of it. No one had. 'Great', she thought bitterly, 'I'm further away from home than I thought...'

After a bit more talking, PAE went over to the only door in the room and tested it. Locked. Great. Just great. "Do we ever get let out?", she asked, looking at them.

TAC sighed with utter disdain in his voice. "Not usually, no"

Aggravated, PAE unleashed her discharge at the door. Lighting struck nothing happened. "It's not gonna work, I've tried it several times. WE ARE GOING TO DIE AND I NEVER GET TO LEAVE! " Plasma Wisp moaned, shrugging with his non-existent shoulders. Plasma wisp was never going to see the outside...

"Just a bit...more!" PAE cried, as she rammed it repeatedly

"Look! I'm a Plasma Wisp! I don't just use Lightning...I AM LIGHTNING! If I can't break it, then no one, NO ONE, can!"

"Well it's a good thing I left my surge breaker at home." TAC joked. Simirror gave a small chuckle; she knew the situation was rather hopeless, so the little laughter they could muster was worth all the gold in the universe right now...

"Look all I'm saying is that we are never, and I mean never, never, never, never, never..." Plasma Wisp ranted, but stopped. He had just noticed that PAE was looking at the living plasma, a death glare clearly placed on her face.

"Plasma is right. that door is pretty strong-it's made of solid anti-electric steel " Simirror said to the pokémon. "It can't effected by electricity."

PAE looked at her fellow captives, stopping her assault on the door. "Are you really that hopeless? Have you really given up at escaping this soon!"

TAC walked up the pokémon "Look, kid. Me and Simirror, we have been here for a long time. And Plasma over there, he was created here. They are never gonna let us escape. Nova knows we tried, but lets face it; There is no way Nightmare is gonna let us leave alive."

PAE closed her eyes "Are you telling me to give up!"

TAC placed his hand on her shoulder, or what was the closest thing _to _a shoulder. "Before I was captured, my dad told me the greatest law us thieves follow; Never fight when you can't win."

"So that's it." PAE shuddered as she spoke. "You've given up because you didn't win. I can't believe you. I've only know you for a few minutes and already you're ticking me off! You dad said 'never fight when you can't win!',right? Well I got a better one." PAE slapped TAC's hand away and turned toward the door. "If you fall down seven times..."

PAE then dropped on all fours, her conviction started to gather inside of her. Then, as quickly as thunder shrieks as it falls, lighting wrapped itself around her body, dancing like a tiger fighting a dragon.

"...you get up eight times!"

PAE surged towards the door, the lighting eagerly chasing her towards freedom.

"VOLT TACKLE!"

Then, with a sickening crash of lighting, thunder, flesh , and steel, PAE smacked into the door head first, a bright flash illuminating the room of the captives.

"Whoa!" The door's hinges gave away, making her rush out and just barely stop before she hit the wall. She got up and dusted herself off.

"...Whoa...", murred Plasma Wisp in amazement,"So...about what your daddy said-"

"OH _SHUT UP!_" TAC snapped as he attempted smacked the elemental,who promptly dodged.

PAE giggled, feeling a blush creep onto her face, "I'm guessing that doesn't happen often, either, does it?"

"I wish", replied TAC, turning back to the pivee. Needless to say, everyone laughed at this.

The pivee's paws smacked against the ground as she ran through the entire company. This place was built like a maze! How in the world was she going to be able to get to...What was his name again? ...Customer Service. Yea, him. They said she'd have to find him to get out of here. Challenging Nightmare was apparently way out of the question...If she could just get to a different place-Pop Star, hopefully, as she'd heard a lot of good things about it-she'd be able to teleport between the two places. She could get her new friends into a better home. And, of course, she could start working on getting back to her own home.

But she tried not to think about that. She knew that if she did, she'd get way too homesick to concentrate on the task at hand.

Charging through here, she noticed there were more demon beasts than she would have originally guessed. There was one that looked like a giant mouth, one that was really tanned and obviously fit, a giant beetle(she panicked a tad at this one), some kind of blue dinosaur, a giant fushia wolf, an adorable little froggy, a microphone with feet, several billion orange thingys(way too many to really describe them), a small ninja, a golden knight sort of thing...And quite a few more. But Simirror was right. The only time she had seen more than one of each demon beast, it had been the orange ones. Other than that, there was only one of each. It seemed a little...Lonely. Still...She couldn't let that bug her.

Not right now, anyway.

"Finally", she panted, arriving in a room with some tech, and a chair. It matched the description she was given, anyway. "HEY!", she called out. The chair turned to reveal the person sitting in it, "Yes?"

"...Ah...er...C...Customer...Service...?"


	2. Chapter 2

He nodded.

"...Y...You're...Customer Service...?", PAE questioned, disbelief very apparent in her voice.

The strange being was starting to look a little annoyed, "Yes. I am Customer Service."

He looked vaguely human, but...it was quite obvious that he wasn't one. He had black and green hair, pale skin, and was wearing a navy blue suit with a lavender tie(and an orange shirt underneath) and black-framed, orange-lensed glasses. That was all fine and dandy, but...Well, he was only three inches taller than PAE herself-at most! If he was the dragon to this Nightmare person...then shouldn't he be TOWERING over her? Or at least seem somewhat threatening? If she had it in her, the pivee didn't doubt her ability to overthrow the guy and just take over as second-in-command. Actually, she was currently wondering why it appeared no one had tried yet.

PAE shuffled uncomfortably a bit, and tried to keep her mind where it needed to be, "Um...S...Shouldn't you be...you know...taller?" She paused briefly, reflecting on that notion. It suddenly seemed flawed, though she couldn't figure out why.

"I get that a lot", he replied, adjusting his glasses, "but it's not the size that matters-it's how you use it"

At this, she busted up laughing. "Yea! I'll be sure to remember that!", PAE squeaked out in between her almost self-suffocating laughter, then preceded to laugh harder.

Customer Service stared at her for a bit. He was sure he hadn't said anything even remotely funny...unless...oh...His face turned bright pink. He cleared his throat. "What did you come here for, anyway?", he said through gritted teeth. The small pokemon took a minute to catch her breath. More things like that, and it might not be so bad here after all.

Giving her response some thought, she realized that what she just did probably earned her some 'Hell no' points. Nervousness reintroduced itself to her. "Well, I...I was wondering if I could...you know...go somewhere...t-that isn't here..." She hoped that, if she got to go at all, it would be Pop Star. Being sent to a less pleasant place was not part of the plan.

The humanoid shook his head, "That's not how things work around here. You have to be 'ordered' to get sent to a planet. And for that you still need to go through training." PAE bit her tongue to keep from swearing aloud. So she was going to be sold to the highest bidder or something? Was that it? "So, I suggest you go back and finish your training with Hitti"

"You mean that clown thing, right? I already fried him." Customer Service stop for a minute, as if he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I already fried him. You can go see for yourself." His expression told her he didn't really believe it for a second, but he fumbled out the door and into the hallway regardless, leaving PAE alone in what she was pretty sure was the control room.

Without missing a beat, she hopped onto the chair, and began her attempts at typing. Unfortunately, one cannot type accurately without fingers.

After a mere five minutes, the pivee had entered and exited quite a few different programs, some of which were for planets(though none of the things she saw matched the description of Pop Star, or looked even remotely like Earth), while others, she suspected, were merely used to pass the time for Customer Service, though she refused to allow them to distract her. Eventually, Customer Service came back in.

"How you managed to break the door down, I'll never know. But you are going to be held r-What ARE you DOING!?", he snapped, noting that his seat was already occupied, and the screen was going nuts trying to keep up with the commands it was being given. PAE stopped and turned around, her typing finally stopped.

"Er..."

"Get out of my seat!"

"R-right", PAE jumped out and behind him, then turned around to watch him climb back onto his chair. The screen behind him, however, was a bit more eye-catching.

It showed an odd-colored room, filled with greens and purples. It actually appeared a bit run down, but PAE already knew looks were deceiving. It also seemed cold. She didn't entirely like the idea of going there.

Customer Service groaned. He was still attempting to figure out how the hell he was supposed to reintroduce himself to any of the customers. After all, blowing up and then suddenly appearing again lacked the idea of being normal. Well...Most of the universe didn't know. If anyone had, there would have orders piling up a while ago. Better shut this off before...

An odd, humanoid ice creature walked onscreen, causing him to swear under his breath.

"You're welcome, Servi!", PAE chirped, then scurried away, leaving what she was now fairly sure was another demon beast fumbling over his words.

* * *

**she isn't going to get away with pulling stunts like that, by the way...you'll see**


End file.
